


Convince

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Charles Is A Determined Little Shit, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles refuses to give up.





	Convince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

It would be easy to convince him. A flick of his wrist and press of his fingers would have Logan back in the mansion, though eventually he would become a pile of flesh and shredded cardigan. Logan chews on his cigar, waving the bartender over again. 

Charles leans forward, testing the waters as he angles his chair towards him. No growl, which is a considerable step up from last time. 

"Do you ever give up, bub?" Logan demands, dropping his cigar stub into the empty glass. 

Well, better than having smoke blown into his face or ashes in his drink, he supposes. 

"Giving up requires a lack of stubbornness, which I do not have."

"Will you go away if I buy you a beer?" 

Charles grins, scooting closer, ignoring his grunt. 

"Of course not, though I will take a drink."


End file.
